warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo
Hy Leute! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr meine Seite bewerten bei meiner Diskussionsseite! ^^ Meine Freunde im Wiki: Star, Mond, Aki, Silber, Lilie, Feder, Fire, Flammi, Laubi, Falke, Tau, Amber, Luenchen, Sasi, Shani, Wave, Smaragt, Drachi, Hawki...^^ Meine Echten Katzen Mitzi: Mein erster Kater kam mir zugelaufen er war schon alt und handzahm. Er starb an Krebs. Sein Kriegername ist Grauauge, weil er ein graues Zeichen über seinem Auge hat. Smarti: Nach Mitzis tot wollte ich eine neue Katze. Wir holten uns Smarti von einem Freund. Er wurde nach kurzer Zeit von einem Auto erwischt. Sein Kriegername ist Schwarzherz, weil er schwarz gepunktert ist und ein Punkt sieht aus wie ein Herz. Lilly: Lange Zeit später holten wir uns Lilly aus dem Tierheim. Sie war sehr dünn. Als sie dicker und dicker wurde, dachten wir sie wäre trächtig. Sie war aber krank. Sie starb nach ein paar schönen Monaten bei uns. Ihr Kriegername ist Braunherz, weil sie ein sehr großes Herz hat und nie wütend war. 038.jpg|Meine Katze Mitzi (Grauauge) 067.jpg|Smarti (Schwarzherz) 054.jpg|Das "schwarze Herz" von Smarti 075.jpg|Lilly (Braunherz) 146.jpg|Sweety (Kleinbein) PICT2865.JPG|Und Sammy (Krallenbiss) - auf diesem Bild ist sie noch etwas jünger Sweety: Nach Lilly wollte ich eig. keine Katze mehr. Aber eines Tages kam mein Papa mit Sweety von einer Arbeitkollegin. Leider lebte er nur ein Jahr, dann bekam er die Katzenseuche. Sein Kriegername ist Kurzbein, weil er sehr kurze Beine hat. Sammy: Diese Katze ist sehr wild. Sie beisst mich immer. (Ich nerve sie viel zu viel). Sie lebt noch. Wurde aber schon sterilisiert. Bei dieser Katze passen wir ganz genau auf. Wir lassen sie Impfen und machen regelmässig kontrollen. Sie ist schon 7 Monate alt, ist aber trotzdem noch wie ein Neugeborenens. Sie leckt immer bei meinen Mund und will trinken! XD. Sie ist die verrückteste und witzigste Katze, die ich jeh gesehen habe. Kann aber auch manchmal nerven. Ihr Kriegername ist Krallenbiss, weil ihr Hobby es ist, mich zu beissen und zu kratzen. Ich lieb euch alle von ganzen Herzen und ich werde euch nie vergessen! ;(( "Meine Hunde" Meine Freundin Erna züchtet Bernhardiner und hatte mal 14 (!) Hunde. *.* Die vier großen: Odin - männlicher Bernhardiner: er kommt aus Ungarn und ist sehr Verschmust. Cyrano - männlicher Bordeaux Dogge: der Jüngste ist sehr kindisch und kein bisschen agressiv. Aysha - weiblicher Bernhardiner: ist die Mutter von den zehn Welpen. Sie selbst benimmt sich auch wie einer... Clara - weiblicher Bernhardiner: ist die Oma der zehn Welpen. Jetzt schläft sie lieber den ganzen Tag im Haus. Die zehn Kleinen (alles Bernhardiner): Imm001 34.jpg|Odin Imm002 33.jpg|Cyrano Aysha.jpg|Aysha Clara .jpg|Clara Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bambina.jpg|Bambina Birdie.jpg|Birdie 218.JPG|Bono Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Baccardy.jpg|Baccardy Baccara.jpg|Baccara Butler.jpg|Butler Balaleika.jpg|Balaleika imm007_28.jpg|Barischnikov (liegt ganz oben auf allen anderen XD) hab kein besseres Bild Die, die sie noch hat: Bonnie - weiblich: sie gräbt gerne Löcher, wie ihr Vorbild Odin. Bambina - weiblich: sie bellt ganz gerne, wie Clara. Birdie - weiblich: mein Lieblingshund. Bono - männlich: ängstlicher Hund, der nicht gerne in die Hundeschule geht. Butterfly - weiblich: ein etwas eigener Hund, trotzdem niedlich. Die, die schon weg sind: Baccardy - weiblich: sie hat uns als letzter verlassen. Baccara - weiblich Butler - männlich: der größte im Rudel. Balaleika - weiblich Barischnikov - männlich: er ging als ersters. Sieht seiner Mutter Aysha zum verwechseln ähnlich. Butterfly - weiblich: ein etwas eigener Hund, trotzdem niedlich. Bambina - weiblich: bellt ganz gerne, wie Clara. www.bernhardinervomsteinbauerhof.at geht auf diese Seite und ihr erfährt noch mehr von ihnen! Lieblings Katzen Löwenherz (<3) Kiefernstern ...weitere kommen vllt. noch :DD Hass Katzen Hollyleaf (!) Bilder von Freunden SONNEN~2.PNG|Von Star...Das ist so superwunderschön geworden *.* SandClan Der SandClan lebt am Meer: Anführer: Kokosstern (Aki) - beigefarbene Kätzin mit schneeweißem Bauch und blauen Augen; Mentorin von Tukanpfote Zweiter Anführer: Falkenherz (Falki) - junger dunkelbrauner, nachtblauäugiger mit weißem Bauch, weißen Pfoten und weißen Ohren Heiler:'' Schwarzkralle (Drachi) - riesiger, langhaariger Kater mit feuerroten Augen ''Krieger: Flammenherz (Flammi) - junge rotgetigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Mentorin von Wasserpfote Federstreif (Feder) - dunkelbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit blauen Augen Sonnenfell (Shani) - gelbbraune Kätzin mit gestreiften Schweif, graublauen Augen, hellem Bauch und Maul sowie zwei hellen Pfoten Regenbart (Raini) - dunkelgrau getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen, einer weißen Brust, weißer Schnauze und weißen Pfoten Eisbrand (Luenchen) - rote Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen Schneekralle (Tini) - weiße Kätzin mit helleren und dunkleren, braunen Flecken, bernsteinfarbene Augen Rauchblüte - rauchgraue Kätzin mit grünen Augen und hellem Tigermuster; Mentorin von Apfelpfote Kupferherz - langhaariger, goldbrauner Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Rauchkralle (Lilie) - weiße Kätzin mit grauen und braunen gestreiften Punkten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Goldfeder - sandbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen; Mentor von Wolfpfote Fuchsohr - braunrote Kätzin mit schwarzen Ohren und cremefarbenen Pfoten, Schwanzspitze und Nase; Mentorin von Schneepfote Glitzerblüte (Fire) - langhaarige graue Kätzin mit weißen Flecken und eisblauen Augen. Sie hat einen Riss im Ohr und eine lange die ihr über den Rücken geht Schüler: Tukanpfote - schwarz weißer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Wasserpfote - graue Kätzin mit grünen Augen Apfelpfote - braune Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dunklen Punkten Wolfpfote - grauer Kater mit weißem Bauch Schneepfote - hellgraue Kätzin mit schneeweißem Schweif Königinnen: Kieferfuß - rotbraune Kätzin mit weißen Zeichnungen im Fell und blauen Augen Blattpelz - schwarze Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und weißem Bauch Maisfell - graublaue Kätzin mit grünen Augen und halbem Schweif Älteste: Sturmtatze - grau gestreifter Kater mit blauen Augen Steinschweif - braune Kätzin mit grauen Augen Geschichte Geschrieben von: , , Im Auftrag des SternenClan Palmenblätter rauschten im Wind, ein Vogel sang einsam im dichten Unterholz, doch dies schien die zwei Katzen nicht zu beeindrucken. Sand und Kokos trotteten müde nebeneinander einen Strand entlang. Sie sahen wie das Mondlicht auf das stille Wasser schien und es dadurch zum Leuchten brachte. "Ich hab doch gewusst, dass wir heute keinen geeigneten Schlafplatz mehr finden!", beklagte sich Kokos. Beide Katzen waren schon seit Sonnenhoch unterwegs. Ihre Pfoten schmerzten und zu essen hatten sie auch nicht viel gehabt, doch Sand gab nicht klein bei. "Hör auf dich zu beklagen! Wir finden schon etwas, wo wir schlafen können. Wie wär's mit dem großen Stein dort drüben?", bemerkte er zuversichtlich und deutete mit der Schwanzspitze auf den Stein, welchen er eben erst entdeckt hatte. Der Stein war wirklich groß und der Mond tauchte ihn in ein silbrig blaues Licht. Er sah aus wie das Meer an sonnigen Tagen. "Warum nicht? Etwas Besseres finden wir sowieso nicht.", miaute Kokos und fing an zu schnurren als sie sich an die Flanke ihres Bruders schmiegte. Sie wollten gerade auf dem moosbewachsenen Stein springen, da erschienen drei Sternschnuppen vom Himmel, die auf sie zukamen. Nein, beim Näherkommen sahen sie, dass es drei Katzen waren, doch ihre Pelze glänzten silbern und unnatürlich wie das Sternenlicht. Die drei Sternenkatzen setzten sich nacheinander auf den Stein. Kokos und Sand sprangen fauchend auf: "Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr hier? Und die wichtigere Frage ist: Wieso kommt ihr vom Himmel?" Eine von den Katzen, eine blaugraue Kätzin, sprang vom Stein und kam auf Sand und Kokos zu. Sand krümmte seinen Rücken, plusterte sich auf und legte die Ohren an um sich und seine Schwester zu beschützen. "Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben.“, redete sie mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihn ein. Sand stellte neugierig die Ohren auf, blieb jedoch in Habachtstellung und die Kätzin fuhr in ruhigem Ton fort: „Mein Name ist Blaustern. Wir sind vom SternenClan." "Moment mal, SternenClan? Was ist das?“, traute sich nun auch Kokos, die hinter ihrem Bruder hervorkam. „Der SternenClan ist der der Stamm der himmlischen Krieger. Ihr könnt ihn jede Nacht im Silbervlies sehen.“ „ Wieso lebt er im Himmel?", wollte Sand wissen. "Weil die Katzen vom SternenClan tot sind", miaute Blaustern. Einen Moment lang waren Sand und Kokos still wie die Nacht. Dann fing Sand seine Stimme wieder: "Ihr seid tot? Ach, ich versteh nichts mehr! Was wollt ihr von uns?" „Wir haben eine Bitte an euch.“, miaute Blaustern abermals. Jetzt kamen alle Katzen vom Stein herunter und begaben sich zu Blaustern. Dann begann eine golden getupfte Kätzin an zu sprechen: "An einem Ort, weit weit weg von diesem hier, leben vier Clans namens DonnerClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan und WindClan. In den Clans gibt es einen Anführer, einen zweiten Anführer, einen Heiler, viele Krieger mit ihren Schülern, Königinnen und ihre Jungen. Sie leben alle nach dem Gesetz des Kriegers." "Das Gesetz der Krieger? Was ist das?", fragte Kokos neugierig. Jetzt fing eine weitere Katze an zu sprechen. Sein Fell war feuerrot und hatte auch ein paar Narben: "Es gibt insgesamt 15 Regeln" Daraufhin fing er an alle aufzuzählen und auch um das Leben im Clan zu erzählen. "Und wir wollen, dass ihr einen weiteren Clan bildet um diese ganzen Streuner und Einzelläufer zu einem zu machen", sagte die feuerrote Katze zum Schluss. Sand und Kokos waren abermals still. Sie schauten sich verdutzt an, dann wandten sie sich wieder an die drei SternenClan-Katzen: „Wieso wählt ihr ausgerechnet uns aus? Warum keine anderen Katzen?“ Sand war vorgetreten. „Wir wussten, schon vor Ewigkeiten, dass ihr hier her kommen und uns nicht fürchten würdet.“ Kokos‘ Barthaare zuckten aufgeregt. Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, warum sie diese verwirrenden Träume hatte in denen sie das das Rauschen und das bläuliche Schimmern des endlosen Wassers sah und viele unscheinbare Gestalten von Katzen, die sich unterhielten. Wegen ihnen hatten die beiden Katzen ihr Heim verlassen und waren in die Wildnis gezogen. „Ihr habt mir diese Träume geschickt, oder?“, fragte Kokos. Ihre hellblauen Augen waren geweitet. „Ja, das haben wir.“, miaute Blaustern aufrichtig und senkte kurz ihren Kopf. „Aber wir kennen uns hier nicht aus. Wir sind doch bloß einfache Hauskatzen.“, funkelte Sand sie an. Sie hatte zwar ein oder zwei Wasser- oder Buschratten erlegt, als sie im Garten ihrer Hausleute umherstreiften und als Geschenk brachten. Aber mehr auch nicht. Ihre Hausleute fütterten und sorgten gut für sie. Der feuerrote Kater sah beide aufmunternd an: „Ich war auch mal ein Hauskätzchen. Es wird am Anfang ungewohnt für euch sein, jedoch werdet ihr merken, dass ihr nicht auf euch allein gestellt sein werdet. Ihr dient dem Clan aber ihr werdet merken, dass er euch viel zurückgeben wird.“ Die kleine schildpattfarbene Kätzin, deren süßer Duft dem einer Blume glich, nickte ihren Gefährten zu: „Wir sind sicher, dass ihr unserer Bitte nachkommen könnt. Wir werden euch nun verlassen.“ Damit verschwanden die drei Katzen und lösten sich in Sternenstaub auf. Mühsam öffnete Sand die langsam die Augen. Für einen Augenblick schien er orientierungslos zu sein, dann erinnerte er sich. Der Stein. Er lag am Fuße des moosbewachsenen Steins, die Schnauze an das blanke Gestein gedrückt. Im hellen Sonnenlicht schien er nicht mehr so beeindruckend. „Aua“, knurrte Kokos, die gerade von dem Stein heruntergefallen war. Sand ließ ein belustigendes Schnurren von sich: „Du musstest ja unbedingt an der bemoosesten Stelle, die am Rand des Steines ist, schlafen.“ Kokos' blaue Augen funkelten Sand an, der sich bereits umsah. Wo würde wohl der zukünftige Clan leben? Doch dies war erst einmal sein geringstes Problem, wichtiger war es für sich und seine Schwester zu jagen. Schließlich hatten sie seit sie das Haus ihrer Menschen verließen nichts mehr Ordentliches zu essen gehabt. Dann sah er eine Krabbe, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Meer war. Auch Kokos hatte die Krabbe bemerkt. Beide gingen vorsichtig zu dem winzigen Tier hin und betrachteten es argwöhnisch. Das kleine Tier war rot wie die untergehende Sonne, bewegte sich seitlich auf seinen vielen Beinen und hatte eine dicke Schere, die zu einem V gespalten war. „Ich habe noch nie eine Krabbe gesehen, außer in dem komischen Ding in denen unsere Menschen immer hineinstarren“, miaute Sand. Kokos nickte und fragte: „Glaubst du, man kann die essen?“ „Weiß nicht. Aber die Menschen essen essen sie auch. Ich versuch's einfach mal“, sagte Sand und begann mit seiner Pfote, die Krabbe an zu stupsen. Diese fühlte sich hart und gar nicht essbar an. Jetzt biss er die Krabbe an, aber fuhr die Schnauze sofort zurück und rieb sich mit der Pfote über die Nase. „Au.“, jaulte er auf. „Dieses Ding hat mich gezwickt. Hoffentlich hab ich keinen Kratzer.“Jetzt war es Kokos, die belustigt schnurrte. „Also Krabben sind nicht definitiv nicht essbar! Die sind total hart und ungenießbar.“, beklagte er sich. „Hm… Lass es mich mal versuchen“, miaute Kokos. „Lass dich bloß nicht zwicken.“ Sie versuchte die Krabbe umzudrehen und stupste sie zuerst zaghaft, dann kräftiger mit ihrer Pfote an. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte und der kleine, harte Körper auf dem Rücken lag, fing sie an die Schere abzubeißen. Jetzt, da die Krabbe, unbewaffnet war, fing Kokos an den Bauch anzubeißen. „Den Bauch kann man essen. Der schmeckt total gut. Probier‘ mal“, schnurrte Kokos und schob die Krabbe zu Sand. Jetzt probierte er den Bauch und fing an zu schnurren. „Schmeckt wirklich gut!“, sagte er mit vollem Maul. „Da könnte ich mich echt dran gewöhnen.“, stimmte Kokos ihm zu. „Wie wär’s, wenn wir noch eine fangen?“, schlug Sand euphorisch vor. „Gerne.“ , sie schnurrte kurz. Dann leckte sie sich kurz das Maul und putzte sich kurz das Gesicht. Sand wartete schon ungeduldig auf sie. „Pflege muss nun mal sein.“, entgegnete Kokos daraufhin amüsiert. „Lass uns aufbrechen.“ Sein Schwanz zuckte vor Aufregung. Beide liefen den Strand abermals entlang. Wellen schlugen fast wie im Takt gleichmäßig vor und zurück, Urwaldvögel sangen melodisch und es schien ein guter Tag zu werden. Die Sonne schien warm und hell auf sie herab und brachte das azurblaue Meer zum Glitzern. Schnell entdeckte Sand eine weitere Krabbe. Diesmal hatte er aus seinen Fehler gelernt und schubste die Krabbe mit einem kräftigen Pfotenhieb um, brach ihr die Schere ab und schob seiner Schwester den Körper zu. Als sie sich satt gefressen hatten, hatten beschlossen sie sich gegenseitig zu putzen und ließen sich an einer Palme nieder, an der ein wenig Gras wuchs. Zuerst putze Kokos ihren Bruder, der sie darauf pflegte. Beide schnurrten und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit der Ruhe. Kokos wirkte, als ihr Sand über die Stirn und den Nacken leckte, jedoch mehr und mehr nachdenklich. „Machst du dir Sorgen?“ Kokos schaute in seine grünen Augen. Sie nickte kurz. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Katzen nicht zu viel von uns verlangt haben. Wir sollen wirklich so einen Clan aufbauen und das in der Wildnis? Was wird unsere Mutter dazu nur sagen? Und was ist mit unseren Menschen?“ Sand leckte ihr beruhigend über das Ohr und schnurrte um sie zu beruhigen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mutter geht es sicherlich gut bei den Menschen. Sie werden sie sicherlich gut füttern und sie pflegen.“ Kokos wirkte immer noch nicht so überzeugt. „Und was diese Katzen angeht. Sie haben uns ausgewählt, weil sie uns vertrauen. Wir werden das schon hin bekommen und ihr Vertrauen in uns rechtfertigen.“ Kokos wirkte nun nicht mehr so betrübt. „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten die Gegend erkunden. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch einen besseren Schlafplatz oder das neue Lager.“ Sie stand plötzlich auf. „Wollen wir schon los?“ Sand war überrascht von dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel seiner Schwester. „Auf jeden Fall. Komm, schauen wir uns mal im Wald um.“ Sand schnurrte amüsiert und folgte ihr dann ins Unterholz. Beide bahnten sich einen Weg durch dichte Farnbüschel und dann wieder durch lichtere Teile des Urwaldes. Überall raschelten Blätter und Zweige. Eine Buschratte floh in ihren Bau als sie ihren Weg kreuzten, ein Tukan flog erschrocken vom Waldboden auf. Kurzum es wimmelte nur so von Beute, die sie später fressen konnten. Sie brauchten sich nicht nur auf die Krabben beschränken. Jedoch waren die wirklich eine echte Delikatesse im Vergleich zu Futter, welches ihnen ihre Menschen gegeben hatten oder den Buschratten. Schließlich kamen sie an einen Bach, wo sie sich erst einmal am kühlen Nass erfrischten. Das endlose Wasser dagegen schmeckte ziemlich salzig und war nicht unbedingt trinkbar. Sie überquerten den Bach über einen umgefallen, alten, bemoosten Baumstamm und drangen weiter vor. An einem Baum angekommen, hob Sand den Kopf um besser zu riechen. „Riechst du dass auch?“, wandte er sich an seine Schwester. Die tat es ihm gleich, öffnete jedoch kurz ihr Maul um die Luft zu prüfen. „Riecht nach eindeutig nach Katze.“, bestätigte sie. „Aber der Geruch ist ziemlich alt und schal. Das kann eine alte Duftmarke sein.“ „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass wir hier nicht alleine sind.“ „Lass uns weiter ziehen.“ Beide wandten sich ab. Nun schien das Gelände merklich anzusteigen. Sand schaute zum Himmel. Durch das dichte Blätterdach konnte er gerade so erkennen, dass die Sonne nun direkt über ihnen stand. „Wir sollten am besten bei Sonnenuntergang am Stein sein und sehen dass wir uns hier nicht verlaufen.“, schlug er Kokos vor, die sich gerade in einer Ranke verfangen hatte und half ihr aus sich aus dem lästigen Grünzeug zu befreien. Kokos nickte, erklärte ihm aber, dass sie drauf brannte, dass neue unbekannte Gelände zu erforschen. Sand gab ihr nach, denn schließlich wollte auch er, der Bitte der drei Katzen nachkommen. Beide stiegen den Hang hinauf. Plötzlich lichtete sich der Wald und gab den Blick auf eine große Schlucht frei. Besser noch auf ein großes, breites, bewaldetes Tal. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ebenfalls eine Art Klippe oder ein Berg. Ganz weit im Hintergrund, kaum zu erkennen schimmerte das hellblaue Meer. Es verschlug ihnen den Atem. War dass ihr neues Zuhause oder das Territorium des zukünftigen Clans? Sand sah nach unten und stieß einen kleinen Stein die Klippe hinunter. „Ziemlich tief. Da kommen wir heute sicher nicht mehr hinunter. Es sei denn wir wollen als Futter für die Geier enden.“, bemerkte er trocken. Die Klippe schien mehrere Baumlängen hoch zu sein. „Lass uns umkehren und noch etwas jagen.“ Sie machten kehrt und kamen wieder an den kleinen Bach. Kokos hatte einen gerade einen Paradiesvogel entdeckt, der unaufmerksam auf dem Boden nach Beeren pickte. Sie wies Sand mit dem Schwanz an zu warten und still zu sein. Vorsichtig pirschte sie sich an ihn heran. Das Tier hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt als sie kaum zwei Schwanzlängen vor ihm zum Sprung bereit machte. Sie sprang und bemerkte, dass etwas neben ihr aus dem Gebüsch schoss. Der Vogel flog auf, doch Kokos gelang es trotzdem noch ihn am Flügel zu erwischen und mit einem Hieb zu töten. Gleichzeitig rauschte ein großer, grau getigerter, zotteliger Fellball in sie hinein. Kokos fauchte, als er ihr einen Kratzer an der Flanke verpasste. Sie warf den toten Vogel beiseite, trat ihm kräftig mit ihren Hinterbeinen in den Bauch. Doch der Fremde schien ziemlich zäh zu sein und hatte trotzdem noch gute Reflexe und scharfe Krallen. Beide rollten sich auf dem Boden und schließlich gelang es ihr sich freizukämpfen. Dass sie ihn ernsthaft verwundet hatte glaubte sie nicht, denn das Fell des Alten war ziemlich dick, verfilzt und lange nicht ordentlich geputzt worden. Jedoch sah er etwas mager aus und stank. Sand eilte zu ihr um ihr zu helfen. Doch Kokos krümmte sofort ihren Rücken, der Alte tat es ihr nach. Mit einem Zucken ihres Schwanzes bedeutete sie Sand sich aus dem Kampf heraus zu halten. Er fauchte sie noch immer an. Kategorie:Benutzer